I've Missed You
by PerpetualxLight
Summary: The first thing Lea did when Roxas and Xion – the two people he cherished most – returned, was gather them both in his arms and hold them close to his chest. He didn't care that there were others here to witness the scene, he simply didn't care – they were back. Finally.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xxx**

The first thing Lea did when Roxas and Xion – the two people he cherished most – returned, was gather them both in his arms and hold them close to his chest. He didn't care that there were others here to witness the scene, he simply didn't care – they were back. Finally.

He'd been without them for too long – he'd been missing them for too long. Life without them, without the memory of one of them, was hard on him – such painful loneliness.

"Hey," He drawled out. "Sorry it took so long to keep my promise."

"It's fine Axel," Came Xion's soft voice as she held tight. "You brought us back, just like you promised, that's all that matters." Lea laughed, somewhat sadly as he pulled away. "Hey, it's Lea now. Get it memorized."

The redhead released them as they pulled back, two sets of blue eyes shining brightly up at him, they were just as happy to see him, as he was to see them.

"There's no way," Roxas said smiling, amusement heavy in his tone. "we're calling you Lea." Bringing up one finger, the blonde tapped the side of his head. "Get it memorized, Axel." Lea placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head with a laugh. "Ah, I knew you'd say that – fine, Axel it is then."

**xxx**

"Axel." Lea turned at the sound of _his _name and took in the sight of Roxas – his best friend – standing at the door of the Mysterious Tower. "Hey Roxas." He said, patting the remaining space of the step he sat on. "Come sit with me."

Lea smiled as the blonde walked down a few steps and took a seat next to him."Kinda like old times, huh? Except we're looking at stars instead of the setting sun."

"Yeah." Came the blonde's short – content reply. The two sat in silence for awhile, watching as the stars shone brightly in the night sky – their light burning bright among the darkness that constantly surrounds them.

"Lea, thank you." Roxas said, breaking the silence. Green eyes widened briefly before the redhead turned to flash Roxas a smile."Hey," Lea teased. "You just called me Lea. What happened to not being able to call me by my name?"

A snort escaped the blonde, shaking his head , Roxas jabbed his elbow into the redhead's side. "It's s a one time thing, don't get use to it – Axel." He replied, stretching the name out.

"Yeah,yeah." Lea said, reaching over and placing a hand atop the boy's head, pulling Roxas in close to his side. "I've missed you." His voice was no more than a whisper.

If this had been the old days back in the Organization, Roxas would have pulled away – the blonde would have slapped his arm playfully and commented on the redhead's odd behavior – but, they've both grown since those days.

Instead of pulling away, Roxas relaxed against Lea, his head resting against his friend's shoulder. "I've missed you too. We both have – Xion and I – but we knew you were still looking out for us, that you hadn't given up on us and because of that...here we are," Roxas twisted his body to look up at Lea. "we're back." The blonde smiled and Lea felt his mouth twist up in a smile as well.

"Yeah well," He began. "I couldn't very well give up. You two are my best friends." Silence overtook them once more as they watched the stars – Roxas leaning against his side.

"Hey Axel..." Roxas said, sounding meek. The tone had Lea turning towards Roxas, and when he did, his lips met something soft– his heart jumping into his throat when he realized it was the boy's lips.

Lea couldn't move, even as the blonde began slowly moving his lips uncertainly against his own. Only when Roxas's lips began to tremble and pull away did Lea snap back to reality and respond.

Bringing up one hand, Lea cupped the blonde's cheek and slanted his mouth against Roxas – pressing firmly. The blonde let out a shuttering breath through his nose, his body pressing closer – harder against Lea.

The kiss quickly lost the awkward air and became something more – needy – passionate. Years of longing, years of loving the other silently – in secret, coming out in the kiss they were now sharing.

Lips moved together, gently messaging each other, separating and connecting once again – over and over. Pulling back slightly, Lea ran his lips gently over Roxas's own, nipping at the bottom lip, before connecting fully once more – deepening the kiss.

The two continued the kiss for several long, and at the same time, incredibly short minutes more before separating. "I've missed you." Lea breathed against Roxas's lips, the blonde shivering at the sensation.

Pressing one last, brief – tender, kiss to Roxas's lips, Lea stood, pulling the blonde up with him. "Come on," He began. "Lets go."

"Go?" Roxas asked breathlessly – confused. "Where?" Shaking his head in mock disappointment, Lea placed his hands on his hips, leaning towards the boy. "To Twilight Town. Where else?" The redhead watched as a smile broke across Roxas's face. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go get Xion already!"

"Right!" The blonde turned quickly, running up the few steps to the door – stopping, he looked back at Lea, his words soft, quite, the redhead nearly missing them. Roxas was gone as soon as the words were spoken.

"I love you."

**End.**

**A/N - Ah, finally a new AkuRoku one-shot. I've felt bad over how long it's been since I've written anything for them. **

**Reviews are always welcomed! Thank you.**


End file.
